La Caja de Musica
by Lunnaris Potter
Summary: Es un baile a medianoche y Hermione recibe una caja de musica con una nota que le dice que no debe aceptar invitaciones de nadie. Este participa para el reto UN OBJETO, UNA HISTORIA de foro Provocare Ravenclaw


La cajita de música

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, cuando entro el dichoso trio de oro, era inevitable lo que sucedería, Draco insultaría a Hermione y Ron y Harry saldrían en su defensa y justo cuando estuvieran a punto de darle su merecido a Malfoy Snape llegaría muy oportunamente a bajarles puntos, todo se había vuelto ya rutina.

Buenos días Hermione- saludo Draco cortésmente.

Buenos días?- se sorprendió Hermione- que mosca te pico Malfoy?

Acaso ya no se puede ser cortes estos días Granger?- pregunto Draco irónico.

De ti? Por favor Malfoy, deja la cortesía que a ti no te queda ni queriendo- le dijo Ron.

Quieres más problemas Weasley o esta vez le cobro tus estupideces a Potter?- le contesto Malfoy.

Déjenlo ya chicos, no vale la pena pelear con un gusano- les dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta.

Oye Granger, escuche que no tienes cita para el baile- se burló Malfoy, haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

Hermione ni siquiera le presto atención, era cierto, ella era la única chica que no tenia cita para el baile de medianoche y lo peor es que había rechazado todas las invitaciones porque esperaba que el personaje misterioso lo hiciera ya que le mando una pequeña cajita de música diciéndole que ella era de él, tal vez fuese una ingenua al esperar que una persona que ni siquiera conocía la invitara al baile, pero que podía perder, ahora que recordaba… esa cajita había llegado de forma muy extraña…

_**Flashback**_

Era el día del gran anuncio, solo sucedía una vez al año y siempre era una salida a alguna parte o un Gran evento dentro del castillo, se rumoraba que este año el tema sería un baile, para ser honestos Hermione esperaba que no lo fuera, pero para su desgracia o su fortuna esa fue la noticia, habría un baile de media noche y era obligatorio llevar pareja de otra manera te quedabas fuera.

Oye Granger, a quien vas a llevar- le pregunto Malfoy- a una ardilla o a tu primo castor?

Con quien vas a ir tu Malfoy?- le contesto Hermione- con tu ego? Lamento decirte que no entrarías en la fiesta, es demasiado grande.

Buena suerte encontrando pareja dientes de ardilla- le dijo Malfoy y salió mezclándose con la multitud.

No te preocupes Hermi, nosotros sabemos que tienes muchos pretendientes- el ánimo Harry.

Además, siempre puedes ir con Ron no?- le sugirió Ginny.

Que Ron no va a ir con Lavender?- le pregunto Hermione.

Que? A si, yo ya invite a Lavender, lo siento Herms debiste decirme antes- le dijo Ron.

Antes de hoy? Pero si hoy dieron el anuncio- le espeto Hermione

Pero los rumores ya tenían rato, sabes Herms deberías escuchar más o mínimo conocer más los chismes que se hacen en la escuela, después de todo eres una chica- le dijo Ron.

Que se a una chica no significa…- pero se quedo corta porque Harry la empujo hacia la pared de manera muy brusca.

Harry! Que te sucede?- le grito Hermione dolorida por el golpe.

Te arrojaron esto Herms, querías que te pegara en la cabeza?- le contesto Harry

No, pero que es eso?- pregunto Hermione.

No tengo ni la más mínima idea- dijo Ginny.

Sera mejor que lo veamos estando ya en la sala común, el gran comedor ya se está quedando vacío- comento Harry.

Habiendo ya llegado a la sala común desenvolvieron el paquete que le había sido arrojado a Hermione, lo dejaron en la mesita que se encontraba en el centro y se quedaron contemplándola sin decir nadie ni una sola palabra, solo la estaban viendo como tratando de averiguar algo.

Parece… una caja de música- aventuro Harry.

Es una caja de música- le afirmo Ginny.

Pero de quien se supone que es?- dijo Ron- Ni siquiera tiene remitente.

Como va a tener remitente si no es una carta?- le dijo Hermione- Además parece que lo que si tiene es una carta.

Pues anda, tómala y léela- le incito Ginny.

Hermione tomo la carta, la saco del sobre y con sumo cuidado la desdoblo, al ver que no sucedía nada sospechoso, empezó a leer:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Probablemente no sepas quien soy, pero yo estoy perfectamente seguro de saber quién eres, eres mía, y para este entonces ya debes de saber que si no llevas pareja al baile no serás capaz de entrar, bueno, te librare del peso de tener que ir con algún tonto como lo es ese Weasley, no aceptes las propuestas de nadie, yo pasare por ti a las 12 en punto en la puerta que da a la sala común de Gryffindor. Repito no aceptes la solicitud de nadie, eres mía._

_PD: Si aceptas alguna solicitud me asegurare de que la persona que te la envió sufra graves consecuencias._

Quien es ese &%^$#* que te envió la carta?- exclamo Ron muy ofendido.

No dice...la caligrafía no es de nadie que yo conozca o bueno, almenos no es de ningún Gryffindor de eso puedo estar segura- dijo Hermione.

Como puedes estar tan segura de eso?- pregunto Harry.

Porque la escritura es demasiado pulcra para serlo- dijo Hermi.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Fue demasiado cortes, no lo creen?- pregunto Ron.

Algo debe de traerse entre manos- comento Harry.

Es que acaso no puede alguien malo ser cortes de vez en cuando?- comento Ginny.

No Malfoy- dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

Tal vez deba dejar de esperar al que envió esa carta- pensó en voz alta Hermione.

De veras te quieres arriesgar?- le pregunto Ginny.

Que es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo Hermione- esa ridícula caja de música ni siquiera sirve, yo no voy a ceder ante amenazas sin fundamento, ni siquiera sé quién es.

Eso es exactamente lo que debiste haber hecho desde el principio- le dijo Harry.

Además por la amenaza que puso al final seguramente era un Slytherin- dijo Hermione.

Que estas insinuando?- pregunto Ron.

Se acuerdan de Blaise Zabini?- les dijo Hermione.

Como olvidarlo- dijo Ron.

Pues apenas hace una hora que me invito al baile- dijo Hermione- le dije que lo pensaría.

Piensas decirle que si Herms?- exclamo Harry.

Es un plan casi infalible, miren, voy con Zabini al baile y si es un Slytherin el que me mando la carta cuales son las posibilidades de que le haga daño puntualizo Hermione.

Minutos después el trio se encontraba corriendo hacia la clase de Herbología.

Oye Zabini- le dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Que quieres Granger?- dijo despectivamente.

Si- fue lo único que dijo Hermione.

Si?- pregunto Zabini desconcertado.

Te espero al 5 para las 12 en la puerta de mi sala común- le dijo Hermione- no llegues tarde.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

A las 9pm ya había muchas parejas en el Gran Comedor, tanto Hermione como Ginny se estaban arreglando para solo tener que esperar a sus acompañantes. Ginny iba vestida con un vestido completamente rojo que tenía holanes en la parte de hasta abajo, lo que la hacía lucir más alta y resaltaba muchísimo su figura. Harry pasó por ella a las 11:00 en punto tal como había solicitado Ginny. Hermione en cambio iba vestida con un vestido platinado que cuando daba una vuelta se veía como un vestido rojo, era un vestido hecho a la medida, sin tirantes y con espalda escotada. A las 11:50 ella ya estaba lista y estaba contemplando la bella cajita mientras llegaba Zabini. Llegada la hora un Slytherin iba corriendo a la sala común de Gryffindor para informarle a Hermione de que su cita estaba en la enfermería porque una blodger lo había atacado.

_Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong._

Sonaron las campanadas que anunciaban las 12, la cajita de música empezó a tocar, era la séptima sinfonía de Beethoven, Hermione se asustó tanto que estuvo a punto de incendiar la cajita, era su sinfonía favorita.

_Toc, Toc sonó la puerta._

Hermione fue corriendo a abrirla, seguían siendo las 12, ni minuto más ni minuto menos, el extraño de la carta si había venido. Abrió la puerta de la sala común, no alcanzaba a distinguir la cara, lo atrajo hacia ella para que le diera la luz de la sala de la sala común, era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione lo atrajo más hacia ella, llevaban saliendo ya 3 meses a espaldas de Ron, nunca se imaginó que fuera a ser precisamente el extraño de la carta.

Sorprendida?- pregunto Malfoy.

Porque la caja?- respondió Hermione.

Porque es la sinfonía que escuchamos cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando te vi como eras, cuando te vi… a ti desde otra perspectiva- le contesto Malfoy.

Porque una caja?- pregunto esta vez Hermione.

Porque así me sentía yo hasta que te conocí, me sentía encerrado- le explicaba Malfoy- porque el 25 de diciembre a las 12 que nos quedamos atrapados bajo el muérdago, me abriste los ojos.

Sin embargo nunca has pronunciado las palabras- le dijo Hermione- a pesar de que yo te las he dicho muchas veces.

Draco la agarro, por la cintura la acerco hacia él y la beso, puso todo su amor en ese beso y Hermione se lo correspondió con agrado- Te amo- le dijo Malfoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Semanas después todo mundo de la relación de la Gryffindor, lo único que ellos no sabían era que su amor seguiría vivo hasta que la cajita dejara de tocar, hasta que la cajita de música dejara de existir.


End file.
